


Letting Go While Holding On

by RotIrn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magical Real Functioning Penis Strap On, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotIrn/pseuds/RotIrn
Summary: An acolyte of Constance Clootie learns of her death and returns to Purgatory to seek revenge. This leads to serious problems for Wynonna and Doc and an unexpected surprise for Waverly and Nicole
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Letting Go While Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Wayhaught fandom.

Pulling her car over at the ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ sign, the woman got out. She nervously shuffled her feet, trying to steel herself. Constance was gone. The magic she had weaved should have dissipated by now, no longer bound by her mastery. But still...

_Okay, Constance. I’m here to honour my promise to seek retribution on all those who wronged you. You sent me away from here so long ago. Now I’ve returned, and I vow to remind this place of your magnificence and ensure your everlasting legacy._

_Please don’t disintegrate me as a final act of bitchery._

_I will harness the energy you once wielded and redistribute it with cunning and treachery. All those who harbour ill will against you and your memory will suffer. People will sing your praises. This town won’t forget you any time soon._

Holding her breath, she stepped over the unseen border. Her body was full of tension, the expectation almost painful. But nothing happened. Relieved, she exhaled and quickly returned to her car. Driving on, she took in the once familiar sights. She was once again in Purgatory, and she had work to do.

******

Wynonna shielded herself behind the overturned table. She was already regretting coming to investigate the reports of a big cat sighting at this location. She could have left it for the police, but nooooo, she was bored. And curious. 

Shots rang out, but none came close to hitting her. She had Peacemaker drawn, but didn’t return fire. The gun’s barrel glowed when she fought Revenants, but it wasn’t doing so at present. She had to be fighting a normal human. Or something else entirely. She wasn’t yet sure which, but in Purgatory, it was wise to remember that things were rarely straightforward.

Another shot rang out, this time actually hitting her makeshift barricade, causing her to jump. “Woah! Come on now, fella. Why so trigger happy?” she shouted, not daring to peek out from her crouched position. Her ears rang as she wondered where the hell Doc had gotten to.

A deep male voice shouted back, “SILENCE, BEAST! You may have taken another form, but I know it’s you! That witch tricked me, but I’m not so easy to—”

A loud thud echoed through the room. Wynonna realised Doc had found another way inside and incapacited her attacker. Standing up and rolling her shoulders, she tried to shake off the fear she’d felt. Fighting demons was one thing, but shooting a regular old human was not something she wanted to become a habit. Moving towards the dark room at the back of the house, she heard Doc call out.

“Here kitty kitty…”

“This isn’t the time for that sort of game-” Wynonna stopped abruptly in the doorway, frozen in fear. “Doc, that’s a panther!” A very _large_ panther.

“What? This little bitty—”

Doc was silenced as the much larger cat stepped into his line of sight. It dwarfed the house cat he had been focused on, taking up nearly all the small area illuminated by the connecting room. With a loud hiss, it sprinted towards the doorway. Right towards Wynonna.

Leaping aside, Wynonna raised her gun, trying not to shake. The sound of claws scraping against the wood floor didn’t help. Fortunately the animal paid her no heed as it charged into the living room. Bounding onto the couch, which she heard crunch under its weight, it sprang across the room and straight out the open front door. 

Sighing in relief, Wynonna felt around for the lightswitch and flipped it on.

Doc cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, trying not to show how frightened he’d been. “That was… unexpected. Do you think that is what he meant when he called you a ‘beast’?”

Wynonna grimaced at the prone body of the man who had been shooting at her. At least there wasn’t much blood, so he’d probably come round fairly quickly. “Maybe we could’ve asked him if you hadn’t split his head open.” 

“I did not wish to take any chances, Wynonna. He was better incapacitated than holding us hostage.”

Wynonna had to admit she would have done the same. “He mentioned a witch. That’s the third one today. Someone is getting the townsfolk all riled up and bringing themselves a lot of attention.”

“Someone who has access to big cats and may well hold a grudge.”

“Great, Purgatory’s very own Tiger King. We need to track her down, fast. Before any more of the townsfolk start shooting the place up or finding dangerous animals.”

“That may be easier than we expected,” Doc said, picking up a brightly coloured business card from the kitchen counter. He read it aloud. “Futures and fortunes, told and made.” Doc paused. “I must wonder what his was,” he said, indicating the unconscious man.

“I doubt it included any of this,” Wynonna murmured, bending down to pet the meowing cat, which seemed unconcerned. “Is there an address or number on that card?”

Doc turned the card over. “Why yes, both. It seems our witch is looking for as much trade as possible.”

“Let’s not call ahead.” 

******

Nothing had gone right for Waverly today. She had been late for every appointment, spilled all her food and drink, and somebody had dented her vehicle in a hit and run. Now, finally home, all she wanted to do was take a nap. 

Flopping down on the bed, she immediately regretted it as she landed on something hard and unyielding. _What the…?_ It was one of her and Nicole’s strapons, complete with harness. _Oh, does that mean she wants me to…? Mmm_. Waverly, now very much awake, decided today might not be so bad after all.

******

Arriving at the surprisingly nice modern multi-storey house, complete will well manicured lawn and carefully tended flowerbeds, Wynonna and Doc exited their car. There was a single vehicle in the driveway which, given the remote location several miles out of town, probably meant they would be alone with the witch.

Wynonna rebuked herself for assuming that an actual witch lived here. _Do real witches need business cards?_ She decided the woman was more likely a scam artist who had got some very stupid people all worked up over nothing. 

The front door opened as they approached, seemingly on its own. Wynonna and Doc shared a glance as they continued cautiously forward, guns drawn. Neither was willing to let the other go first, and they had a brief battle of glares and head nodding before they both tried to squeeze through the door at the same time.

Aware of the extra noise they were making, Wynonna reluctantly let Doc through first. He indicated he was going left, while she opted to go straight on. She continued creeping down a hallway, very aware of the silence. Soon, she found herself at the back of the house, in the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone and she could only see pitch darkness through the windows. The whole place left her feeling unnerved. Deciding to try and meet up with Doc, she took a door to the left of the room. It led into a large, lavishly decorated office. Tapestries and paintings hung on the walls and the furniture looked old but expensive and extremely well made. 

The first thing she noticed was Doc, lying prone on a couch. The second was a young sandy haired woman sitting at a dark solid wood desk at the far end of the room. She was quietly reciting something whilst looking at her desk and Wynonna wasn’t sure she even knew she had another guest.

“Wynonna Earp. I’ve been expecting you.” The woman said, looking up and meeting Wynonna’s startled gaze.

“What did you do to Doc?” Wynonna asked, glancing in his direction. She felt queasy at the thought of something bad happening to him.

“He’s just taking a little nap. Gives the two of us time to chat,” the woman said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Who I am is unimportant. Why I’m here is what you should be concerned with.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Okay. _Why_ are you here?”

“To avenge the death of Constance Clootie. My trainer and mentor.”

 _Oh shit_ . Wynonna hadn’t known Constance had been running a coven. _Are there more out there?_ She had no idea how to play this one. _Things really didn’t end well between us, all things considered._ “What’s that got to do with us?” Wynonna asked, trying to sound innocent.

“A little birdie told me you put her in the ground." 

A squawk from the corner of the room brought Wynonna's attention to a large black crow. _Does she really have birds as her eyes and ears? What about that panther? Did she send it to torment that guy? Was_ she _the panther in disguise?_ Wynonna wasn't sure what to think. Constance was not someone to take lightly though, so anyone trained by her had the potential to be very dangerous. Even if they were moonlighting as Dr Dolittle.

“We didn't kill her!” she protested.

“You left her defenceless!”

“Nobody could have known what Tucker was going to do. That guy was seriously batshit.”

“However small, I can’t ignore the role you played in her death. Both of you will pay for it.” The woman fixed her gaze on Wynonna and started to chant some sort of incantation. Her voice was low and rhythmic, and she had one palm flat on the desk with the other raised.

Wynonna struggled to follow the words. “Hey! Stop that!” Starting forward, she tried to grab the woman. Her eyes bulged when she saw what was atop the woman’s desk, though. It was a photograph. A photograph of Waverly. “What are you doing with that? What were you doing when we arrived?”

“Just taking care of some other business. You needn't worry about her or Nicole.”

 _Nicole too?_ Wynonna struggled to think why Nicole or Waverly would willingly have anything to do with a witch. She was probably targeting them, too. “What did you do to Waverly?” She demanded, drawing Peacemaker and pointing it straight at the witch.

The witch rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, completely unconcerned. “I just made her more receptive is all, nothing to worry about.”

“Receptive to what?” Wynonna demanded.

“More receptive to pregnancy.”

“What!” Wynonna choked out, not entirely sure she’d heard right.

“Don’t worry, it’s quite a safe spell. Things rarely go awry.”

“Rarely isn’t good enough! Undo it!” 

The witch shrugged, “I can’t. The best you can hope for is to get to your sister before the deed is done. But I’m afraid it’s highly unlikely.” 

Wynonna crossed the room to check on Doc, keeping her pistol trained on the witch as she did so. Pausing beside him, she poked his cheek with her free hand. She was about to try a good hard slap when the woman interrupted her. 

“He’ll be out for a while yet, best just to leave him be.”

“I’m not going anywhere without him!”

“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice. He’ll be safe enough here, no mortal can enter unless I wish it.”

“So you _let_ us in?

“Of course, some things are best done in person, dear.”

Wynonna huffed at the idea of having walked into a trap. Deciding she’d had enough, she cocked Peacemaker, preparing to fire. “Why do I even need you? I can make it to Waverly on my own.”

“My dear, you could certainly try. But what of sleeping beauty here? You could kiss him all you want, but he won’t wake up unless I reverse the spell.”

 _Shit_ . Wynonna didn’t want to leave Doc, but she was running out of options if she wanted to help Waverly. Frustrated, she made what she hoped was the right choice. _Forgive me, Doc_. “Come on,” she ordered. “Let’s get moving.”

The witch raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going anywhere. You won’t be able to help your sister. You’ve already wasted too much time,” she said, edging away from Wynonna. 

Wynonna sneered, “Get your ass out to the car, now!” Raising her gun, she let the witch make the choice between doing as she said or getting a bullet in her. After a tense moment, and with an obvious amount of disapproval, the witch got up and led the way out of the house.

Climbing into the car, Wynonna was left with a sinking feeling. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse. As she floored the accelerator, she just hoped the witch was wrong and that she’d make it in time.

******

Waverly reclined on the bed, slightly sorry she’d been in such a hurry to get undressed and put on the harness. She had no idea when Nicole was going to be home and she was bored and feeling a little stupid. Eying up the strapon, she casually cupped it in her hand, testing the weight.

Making a circle with her thumb and forefinger she stroked along the shaft. It wasn’t really doing much for her until she heard the front door shut downstairs. _Please don’t be Wynonna. Please don’t be Wynonna._ She took a calculated risk and continued touching the firm silicone even as she heard someone climbing the stairs.

Increasing the speed of her strokes, Waverly hummed as the base of the strapon started to make more meaningful contact with her clit. Closing her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her door, she smiled, already able to tell who it was from the little clinks and jangles from her work equipment.

Waverly opened her eyes again, just in time to see Nicole sweep the door open, whatever she was about to say lost as she took in the sight before her.

******

Nicole had had a long day. Several reports of fights, strange sightings, and even gunshots had kept her and the other officers busy all day. Now all she wanted was a nice bath. Maybe Waverly would join her. Trudging up the stairs, she wondered if her girlfriend was even home.

Just barely, she could hear some sort of movement from within their bedroom. _Yes! Waves must be home_. Opening the door, she was about to greet Waverly when she was struck dumb by the sight before her. Waverly was naked on their bed. Naked and mastrubating while wearing their strapon. Suddenly a bath seemed like the least important thing in the world.

Nicole wanted to join her, and quickly. She practically ripped her clothes off until Waverly commanded, “Slowly.”

Taking a deep breath, Nicole unclipped her work belt, carefully lowering it to the floor, mindful of her firearm. She watched as Waverly slowed her own movements to the bare minimum to keep herself on edge. Entranced, Nicole briefly forgot she was supposed to be getting out of her now most unwelcome clothing. 

Squatting to untie her boots, she tried to keep watching Waverly at the same time. It wasn’t easy but she managed and stood to kick them off. Her trousers followed quickly, along with her underwear. Then the rest of her clothing as Waverly made increasingly suggestive moans to hurry her along. She was so focussed on her goal that she forgot all about her hat, causing Waverly to stop her as she started to climb onto the bed so she could lift it off and toss it on the pile.

Once on the bed, Nicole lay on her side, not touching Waverly, instead letting her lead. She was soon pulled into a deep kiss, Waverly’s tongue immediately seeking entrance to her mouth. They traded kisses, each occasionally breaking the silence with a little noise of approval. Eventually, Waverly became impatient, breaking off and sitting up. She swung her leg over Nicole’s waist, an intense warmth spreading from where their skin met. With Waverly straddling her, the strap-on bobbed awkwardly between them. 

Nicole raked her nails up Waverly’s thighs, and it seemed to have the desired effect. Waverly leaned in for a bruising kiss, pressing their bodies together, the firm length between them momentarily forgotten as their chests met. Nicole’s nipples ached for more than just the press of flesh on flesh. She wanted them to be teased and squeezed, rubbed and sucked. Thankfully, Waverly was on the same wavelength. She cupped one of Nicole’s breasts, circling the taut peak with her thumb and tugging until it was firm and straining.

Nicole pulled Waverly into a kiss, longing for as much contact as possible. They spent a few moments trading kisses and caressing each other’s chest and sides. Eventually though, the strapon started to get in the way, it’s unyielding shaft an annoyance compared to the soft, supple flesh it pressed against.

“Mmmm, Waves…” Nicole moaned, as she felt Waverly’s hand slide between them, heading where she wanted it most. When her fingertips brushed against her outer lips, her legs shivered. She wanted more and hoped her partner wasn’t in a teasing mood. Waverly didn’t disappoint, dipping her fingers between Nicole’s swollen folds and gathering some of the wetness there. Nicole gasped, enjoying the sensation of Waverly’s fingers moving higher, towards the firm bud that awaited her touch.

Arching her back, Nicole huffed out a noise of encouragement. Waverly knew just how to pace things. Each time she started to feel frustrated, a change in the speed or type of touch would reignite her interest. And right now, the fingers rubbing circles on her clit were very interesting indeed.

She groaned in distress when Waverly broke off the contact, only to be appeased when she felt fingers teasingly press against her entrance. With a single digit, Waverly pushed forward, sliding inside. Nicole shook as Waverly curled her finger, and began to stimulate the spot on her front wall that always drove her wild. After a few thrusts she added a second finger, flexing and stretching. Before she could make a move, Nicole gripped the shaft of the strap-on, using it to control her direction. Guiding it to her slick entrance, Nicole let Waverly begin to press forward. Panting heavily, she revelled in the sensation of the head slowly parting her tight ring of muscle. The persistent pressure allowed the head of the strapon to dip inside. 

Thrusting her hips forward, they started a slow rhythm, each pushing forward to meet the other. It didn’t take long for the strapon to be buried deep inside her, and Waverly stilled for a few moments, letting her adjust to the new sensation.

Letting her hands roam, Nicole gripped and stroked every centimeter of Waverly that she could. She was desperate for more connection between them, even being as intimately linked as they were. Each time the strapon moved she let out a sigh or a moan, and Waverly soon picked up speed. As her inner walls rippled along the shaft, Nicole bucked her hips demanding more. She was further stimulated by Waverly kissing and nipping her neck, and heat began building inside her.

Waverly thrust forward harshly and Nicole’s inner walls contracted around the strap-on. Gasping for breath, she clung on, marvelling at how intense everything felt. As another wave hit, Waverly cried out, and Nicole swore she felt a surge of wetness inside that wasn’t her own. It tipped her into another powerful orgasm, and she gasped, digging her nails into Waverly’s skin.

Waverly slowly eased the movement of her hips, coming to a stop still deep inside. The closeness was welcome as she came down from the high of the experience. As her breathing slowly returned to normal, Nicole’s mind was filled with questions. 

“Umm. Did that feel... I mean, was that… like, waaaaay more, uh, real feeling than it should have been. Not that I know what that feels like. But, you know. Maybe?” Nicole knew she was rambling. But that most certainly had felt far beyond what should be achievable with a regular old strap on. Were they just really into the fantasy? She looked to her desperately for an answer, and Waverly opened her mouth to reply...

******

Upon entering the homestead, Wynonna heard the tell tale sounds of her beloved sister getting railed. She frowned as the witch smirked at her. Raising Peacemaker in a threatening manner, she indicated for her to head upstairs. As she followed behind, Wynonna vowed Haught was going to pay for making this so uncomfortable.

The witch paused at the door of the room the noise was coming from, waiting for further instruction. Wynonna motioned with her hand for her to continue, which she did with surprising force. Shielding her eyes from the offensive sight, Wynonna strode forward. “Get off her, you ass!” 

If it was possible for silence to have an air of haughty offense, then this one surely did. Peeking through her fingers, Wynonna realised it was, in fact, Waverly who had ‘topped’ tonight.

“Oh. OH. Ohhhhhhh! Damn, babygirl, you really know how to complicate things sometimes.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly squeaked. “What the hell are you doing? And who the hell is that woman?

“She’s a witch, some lackey of Constance Clootie. She’s been causing chaos all over town and she was casting a spell on you!”

Nicole gaped at Wynonna, “She did what?”

“Well, she… I mean, she used magic to…. Wait, what _did_ you do to Waverly?”

The woman spoke up. “Well, it would seem I cast my incantation on the wrong person. Shame the hardware was enchanted too, this is a mess. And I told you, it was too late!” She sighed, flopping down in the chair at Waverly’s dresser.

“Explain more,” Wynonna demanded, adjusting her aim so Peacemaker was once again focussed square on the witch.

“Well, it’s quite simple. I was visited by a young man looking to win Waverly’s affection, Champ, I think his name was. He decided that her being pregnant was the answer, that she would seek him out for a conventional family. I refused to use magic to get her to sleep with him. He had nothing to offer worth something like that. Instead, I enchanted the strapon to make it function as a real penis at the appropriate moment. Unfortunately for said young man, there seems to have been a slight mix up. So, your friend is now pregnant and your sister is the father... Congratulations!” she said, trailing off into an awkward silence.

Wynonna and Waverly both gaped at Nicole, who in turn was gaping at her own belly. It couldn’t be real. Witch or not, surely something like that was impossible.

Waverly let out a disgruntled cry as Nicole pushed her away, demanding, “Let me see it!”

“Nicole!”

“Gross!” Wynonna said, looking anyway.

Everyone was somewhere between relieved and disappointed to find just a normal strapon.

The witch interrupted them, pointing out, “I’m afraid you are too late. The spell was cast and the job done so all is as it once was.”

Nicole huffed, “So we’re just supposed to believe you?”

“Well, you’ll know soon enough. Pregnancies can’t stay hidden forever.”

Wynonna was puzzled by the whole situation and asked, “But why would _you_ want Waverly pregnant?”

“I’m not just here to punish, I’m here to make sure Constance is remembered. What better way to be remembered than as a bringer of new life? People are hardly going to forget her after something like that.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. “What aren’t you telling us?”

The witch shrugged. “You are just one of several couples I’ve helped become pregnant. And one of you will carry her spirit again. Waverly may have destroyed any hope Constance had of raising one of her sons from the dead, but that would have just made it all the more fitting if she gave Constance life again—”

Nicole interrupted. “Wait, I could be carrying Constance’s reincarnation?” The look of horror on her face said it all. 

Wynonna held her breath.

“You _could_ have been, but you aren’t. The energy isn’t right.”

Wynonna wasn’t sure who was more relieved, her or Nicole. She scoffed. “Geez, you dodged a bullet there, Constance could be a real great lady.”

Everyone looked at Wynonna. Wynonna herself was frowning, not quite sure how she had said what she did. “I meant a real swell gal.” She gave a cry of disgust before glaring at the witch. “What did you do to me?”

Breaking out into a full smile, the witch replied, “Just making sure you reinforce the positives. Constance worked hard for this town. And remember, it’s not good to speak ill of the dead.”

“Son of a whore! Constance can suck my—” 

Wynonna doubled over in pain.

“Ah ah ah. Now be careful,” the witch soothed. “You’ll either say something nice, or you’ll stop talking altogether. Just be glad you weren’t the one who actually put her in the hole. Your friend Doc has an even less pleasant fate awaiting him.”

Exhaling slowly, a pale faced Wynonna cautiously stood upright again. “Bitch, you better not hurt him.”

“He’ll pay for what he did. Not all at once, but little by little. For now, Doc might find himself spontaneously singing Constance’s praises every now and again, especially at important moments. He’ll be suffering the same affliction you are too.”

“Well, at least I’m not pregnant again,” Wynonna said, pleased she was avoiding that fate this time around.

“Hey!” Nicole grumbled.

Wynonna raised her hands in appeasement. “Sorry.”

The witch turned to Nicole. “Your pregnancy will be a normal one, including all the potential dangers. Take care of yourself and you should be safe enough.”

Nicole seemed to be struggling and was muttering under her breath.

Wynonna pointed Peacemaker at the witch again. “You did this, so you can undo it!”

The witch gave her an exasperated look. “I can’t undo it. You’d need to get the morning after pill. But don’t you want to at least think about the opportunity you’ve been given? A child that will be from both of you is a gift you could never have wished for.”

Wynonna looked at Waverly and Nicole helplessly. The witch had a point. This was something they really needed to discuss with each other.

“I think we’re done here,” the witch concluded.

Wynonna curled her lip in frustration. She didn’t like that the witch was leading things, but she didn’t want to leave Doc any longer than they already had. “Okay. We’ll get moving.”

Wynonna gave Waverly and Nicole a sympathetic smile before she turned to leave. She knew all about unconventional pregnancies, she just hoped theirs had a better outcome.

******

The witch’s house had the same ominous feel to it when Wynonna pulled into the drive again. A shiver went down her spine as she got out of the car and she picked up her pace, jogging to the front door. With Peacemaker still fixed on the witch, Wynonna made her hurry to keep up, something she seemed to take great offense at. Once in the house, Wynonna pressed her gun into the small of the witch’s back, forcing her along at a brisk pace. Swiftly moving through the house, Wynonna kept the witch close and under constant scrutiny as they headed to Doc. He was still sound asleep, and she let out a sigh of relief. If she was being honest, she was relieved he hadn’t been with them. 

The witch moved away, seemingly oblivious to Wynonna’s outrage until she heard the cocking of the gun. “Just a moment,” she said, browsing through a dusty looking book before tapping her finger on one of the pages. She approached Doc, reached out to lightly touch his shoulder, and recited something Wynonna didn’t understand. After a moment, Doc began to stir. He opened his eyes, passing his gaze over the witch suspiciously before zeroing in on Wynonna.

“Wynonna,” he said, “I was having the most exquisite dream about Constance Clootie.”

Wynonna’s grin turned sour. “You did not just say that.”

“It was not what I intended to say,” he said looking bewildered. “I cannot fathom why I brought her up.”

“You’d better get used to it,” the witch informed him.

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Because you are cursed to say it whenever you least wish to.”

“Is she for real?” Doc asked Wynonna.

Wynonna nodded, taking her eyes off the witch. “Yup. There have been a few…uh, developments while you were out of it.” 

The witch suddenly moved towards the door, catching Wynonna off guard. She instinctively fired Peacemaker, hitting the door frame and splintering the wood. The loud sound in the small space left her ears ringing. Doc retrieved his own weapon from it’s holster but was too slow to assist. The witch had disappeared further into the house before either of them could do anything else about it.

Cursing under her breath, Wynonna headed after her. She kicked open the door, entering into the empty kitchen. The back door was open, but she and Doc agreed to keep looking inside first, not wanting to split up again. They carefully searched the entire house with no sign of her. Back outside, they searched the garden finding nothing. Throwing her arms in the air, Wynonna swore loudly. The witch was gone.

As Doc led the way to their car, Wynonna wondered how the hell they were going to rid themselves of their curse. Once again, she’d gotten herself in a fine mess. 

******

Waverly could normally relax at Nicole's house. Spending time together was one of her favourite things. But since the witch had visited, the mood had been tense and awkward. Today especially. She tapped her foot on the floor of the hall, wanting to call out, but knowing she was just being impatient. It had been the most frustrating two weeks of her life waiting for Nicole to be ready to take a pregnancy test and now she almost didn’t want to know the result.

Finally, she heard the door unlock, looking expectantly as Nicole stepped out of the bathroom. She looked pale and held up the pregnancy test for Waverly to see. _Pregnant. Oh Shit. I’m a mom…dad… whatever! We’re PREGNANT!_ Waverly enveloped Nicole in a hug. “I don’t care how it happened, but I’m not sorry it did.”

Nicole still looked shell shocked, but returned the hug. “Yeah, nobody else I'd rather have been knocked up by, that’s for sure.”

******

Wynonna would have preferred somewhere a little more comfortable, but the back of Doc’s car wasn’t the worst place she’d made out with someone. As his hands explored, she enjoyed his attention, relieved things seemed to be getting back to normal. She gave a disgruntled whine as Doc pulled back from the kiss, looking at her seriously.

“Wynonna,” he started, “I would just like to say what an amazing woman Constance Clootie was.”

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed. Doc’s eyes bulged. His mouth remained open in a little ‘o’.

Scrambling to get out the car, Wynonna adjusted her shirt with one hand, whilst slamming the door with the other. 

Doc’s pleas for forgiveness were muffled until he rolled down the window. “Wynonna! You know what I meant!”

Stopping a few paces from the car, she let out a deep sigh. It wasn’t Doc’s fault, she knew, but whatever the witch had done to them was really starting to wear thin. Two weeks of praising Constance was more than she could handle. But what could they do about it? What could they offer the witch? The only thing she knew for sure was this couldn’t go on. 

Returning to the car, she got in the driver’s seat, holding her hand up until Doc deposited the keys in it. 

“Where are we going?” He asked sulkily.

“To see a witch about a curse.”

“Is that wise?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Wynonna replied, starting the car.

******

Nicole was curled up on the couch, a warm blanket surrounding her. She wiped away some of the tears from her face as Waverly sat down next to her. 

“Sorry.” Nicole sniffled. “I’ve just been thinking a lot.”

“About what?” Waverly brought her legs up onto the couch and Nicole settled between them, still lying on her side. Resting against the arm of the couch, Waverly began stroking Nicole’s hair.

“About the baby. About how it’s really going to be from both of us.”

“But that’s a good thing...isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but what if it’s more of me than you?” Nicole said fearfully. “What if I pass on my anxiety.” Nicole couldn’t help but think of how it sometimes crippled her. Giving it to anyone else was the last thing she wanted. Everything had been so sudden. Waverly and her had never even talked about having kids together and now, thanks to some seriously Purgatory level weirdness, _she_ was pregnant. 

“Hon, if it happens, it happens. We’ll deal with it, but you’ve got so many other good qualities you can pass on. This kid is gonna be the bravest, feistiest, smartest, most compassionate little whippersnapper this town has ever seen.”

Nicole blushed at the shared compliment. It did make her feel better to think of all the positive traits the baby could inherit or learn from them. She knew it was going to take a lot of getting used to though. She’d never been averse to the idea of kids, but hadn’t really thought about carrying one. Now she had very little time to get used to the idea. It might be a little while before she’d start showing or the baby would kick, but she knew those things and more were coming. Not to mention labor.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. Every time she started thinking along those lines, she felt close to a panic attack. She kept telling herself that feeling like that couldn’t be good for the baby, but thinking about the ‘baby’ part at all just set her off again.

Waverly gave her another squeeze, and she relaxed again. They had already agreed they would stick to a story of planned IVF treatment. They would tell people they had picked a nice sperm donor with all sorts of great qualities. They picked Nicole so she could get a pregnancy out the way before her it got too difficult with her career. All believable enough.

Nine months seemed so far away, but the whole thing was less scary with Waverly by her side. Although they still hadn’t discussed the fact that the baby would be part angel. Nicole wasn’t sure she was ready for that just yet.

******

The witch was sunning herself in a deck chair on her lawn when they arrived. She looked so content and relaxed and it made Wynonna sick. Getting out of the car, she slammed the door shut. “HEY!” she yelled, making Doc breathe out a deep sigh as things immediately spiralled out of his control. “We have had _enough_ of this shit with your damn curse! I want to be able to enjoy spending time with Doc without him bringing up that precious treasure, Constance. Gah! You know what I mean!”

“Oh Wynonna, has he ruined a moment between the two of you?” the witch said, unable to hide her grin. Getting up, she casually sauntered towards them.

Doc spoke up. “It does make life rather unpleasant, singing a dead woman’s praises at the most inconvenient times.”

“Yes, that was the point... But maybe it’s time to move things along.” The witch stopped in front of them, looking thoughtful, if slightly sinister.

“So you’ll lift the curse?” Wynonna said excitedly.

“Yes, but that won’t be the end of your punishment, just the end of that particular phase.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Great. What’s the next part, starting a church in her name?” 

Solemnly, the witch said, “The next part is following in her footsteps. Your friend Doc is going to take a trip down a hole. A hole you are going to dig for him.”

“You’re not serious? Wynonna said as Doc grimaced.

“Completely. You put Constance in that salt flat and left her there, unable to move, unable to take a drink or shield herself from the blazing sun. With no protection from the wild animals and no thought to who might happen upon her. I doubt Doc will be as unlucky as she was, but the least he can do is experience some of what she did in her final moments.”

“No way—”

Wynonna started as the witch blew something at them from the palm of her hand. She tried to raise Peacemaker, but her hand suddenly felt very heavy. She tried as hard as she could to keep the gun raised but didn’t have the strength to cock it. Doc seemed to be having similar trouble, he fumbled with his gun belt, unable to release the clip. Their eyes met even as Wynonna struggled to keep hers open. Doc looked every bit as worried as she felt.

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t keep her legs from collapsing under her. On her knees on the floor, she watched through half lidded eyes as the witch took a step towards them. She started talking but Wynonna couldn’t understand the words. She had to assume it was another spell. As her eyes closed completely she could only think they were in serious trouble and she hadn’t told anyone where they were going. 

******

Wynonna’s limbs felt unusually heavy. She could move them but it seemed to take a lot of effort for the commands to be processed. Opening her eyes she found herself in a car. She blinked several times, trying to focus on her surroundings. Doc was beside her, also starting to come round. Looking out the window she could see it was still daylight so they couldn’t have been out for long. They seemed to be surrounded by white. _The salt flats. Crap_. She quickly checked for Peacemaker but came up empty. _Damn it, no guns_. 

She realised they weren’t just at any old spot, they were at the exact spot where they had buried Constance. Getting out of the car, Wynonna couldn’t help but look at the existing hole. 

The witch stood beside it, turning when she heard the door open. She followed Wynonna’s gaze. “You’re lucky I’ve already recovered her body. Otherwise, this would have been really unpleasant for you. You’ll need to widen the hole for him to fit,” She said, walking over and offering Wynonna a shovel.

Wynonna looked between the witch, the shovel, and the hole a few times before she took it. Taking a step forward, she quickly swung it at the witch, only to feel something constrict around her throat. She dropped the shovel and raised her hands to claw at the mysterious object but only found the skin of her neck. She could hear Doc yell her name as she began to panic. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pressure eased.

“Try that again and i’ll choke you until you pass out.” Warned the witch.

Wynonna nodded cautiously, shakily exhaling. She could tell her throat was going to be bruised even from the brief encounter. 

“Wynonna?” Doc asked, arriving beside her with a look of concern. 

But she didn’t trust her voice. Instead, she picked up the shovel and slowly walked towards the hole. She could see the drag marks where the body had been brought out. The _headless_ body. With a grimace, she started to dig.

It didn’t take long to modify the hole for Doc’s broader shoulders. He remained quiet throughout, looking anywhere else other than where Wynonna was working. The witch, however, was carefully watching, not wanting the expansion to be too roomy.

When the witch was satisfied, she called a halt to the digging, “That will do. We don’t want him to simply be able to climb out on his own.”

“No, of course not.” Wynonna muttered, earning her a glare from the witch.

Doc remained quiet as he walked over to the hole. He was trembling as he first crouched, then sat down with his feet dangling into it. Undoing his empty gun belt, he sat it and his hat in a little pile before finally looking at Wynonna and indicating for her to take them.

Wynonna sighed, hating every second of what was happening. She gathered up Doc’s belongings as he cautiously prepared to jump into the hole. With his arms by his sides, he wouldn’t be able to lower himself in. She watched on as he licked his lips nervously and closed his eyes. For a moment, she thought he wasn’t going to move at all, but he did, straight down into the hole. She heard his feet hit the bottom.

There were a few moments silence as he seemed to test how limited his movement now was. He apparently didn’t like what he found, immediately calling out, “Wynonna! Wynonna get me out!”

Starting forward, Wynonna found her arm taken in a vice like grip. The witch shot her a warning look. “Leave him.”

“Wynonna get ME OUT OF HERE!”

Wynonna cringed, she could see Doc was shaking as he struggled to move. The veins in his neck stood out and there were tears threatening to fall. He was distraught and all she wanted to do was hit the witch with the shovel and rescue him. But she knew that would end badly. She tried to look away but the witch started to harass her.

“Did she cry when you put her in the ground? Did she beg like him?” the witch demanded, looking straight at Wynonna.

Breaking her gaze, Wynonna looked off into the distance. It was all the answer the witch needed.

“You made her suffer. You deserve this. And so does he.”

Doc had gone quiet, seemingly lost in his own little world. Wynonna was relieved he wasn’t shouting at her anymore but worried he was still struggling too much.

“Come on,” said the witch, “I’ve got some errands to run.”

“We’re leaving him?” Wynonna asked in horror.

“You left Constance, didn’t you?”

“I can’t…”

“You _will_.”

Wynonna felt the pressure around her throat again. It was sudden and harsh and she struggled for breath, glaring at the witch. 

“I’ve got you on a short leash.” She warned, “Don’t test my patience.” She curled one hand into a fist, causing the invisible collar to tighten again to prove her point.

Wynonna held the woman’s gaze as her body demanded air it couldn’t get. Ultimately, she didn’t want to risk making things any worse for Doc or herself, so she nodded her understanding. 

The grip loosened immediately. Struggling to catch her breath, and feeling more than a little light headed, she followed the witch to the car and climbed inside. She turned to look at Doc but he had his eyes closed. As the car sped her away to some unknown destination, she watched for as long as she could see him. She could only hope that he would be okay until she got back.

The first stop they made was in town. The witch gave Wynonna a stern warning about trying to leave, making threats against Doc’s life. Wynonna didn’t know what she was up to but she intended to find out. As soon as she was in the house and out of sight, Wynonna tried the door. Locked. _But she didn’t lock the car?_ She tried another door with the same result. Frustrated, Wynonna was about to try kicking the glass when the house door opened.

The witch looked stunned and slowly made her way to the car. Wynonna frowned. _What could have shocked her so badly but not resulted in her busting out the ol’ magic?_

Getting into the car, the witch sat with her hands on the steering wheel, lightly drumming her fingers. After a few moments, she broke into a grin. “I found her.”

Raising an eyebrow in question, Wynonna replied, “Found who?” _Please not—_

“Constance! I’d recognise her energy anywhere. That couple in there has brought her back into this world.”

 _Shit. That_ can’t _be good._ “So they give you the baby when it’s born or what?”

“That’s up to them. She’ll be a normal, if magically inclined, child until she comes of age at sixteen. Then she’ll become her true self again.”

“Oh.” Wynonna grimaced. She hadn’t intended for Constance to die, but it certainly made things easier without her around. Having her back could only end badly. “So, what now?”

“I’ve got so much to plan for. I had no idea how long it might take. I need to go home and get started right away.

“Woah, woah. First we are getting Doc out of that hole.”

“What? Oh, yes, _him_. He’ll just have to wait.”

Wynonna was about to protest when the tightness around her neck started again. _That is getting old real fast_. This time it didn’t stop. She wriggled in her seat, hands grasping at her throat, desperate to ease the pressure. She swivelled around, bringing her legs up to try and kick the witch but her weak attempts made no difference. She couldn’t fight it anymore, her only thoughts of Doc as the darkness overtook her.

******

Nicole was having a thankfully quiet afternoon. She was still trying to process everything that had happened. She had taken a second pregnancy test just to confirm the result and was now booked in at the doctors for another one. Despite Waverly’s disgusted protests, she had taken to carrying around one of the tests with her. It helped remind her the whole thing wasn’t some bizarre dream, because in the cold light of day it just seemed… absurd.

She was so distracted she wasn’t sure she’d correctly identified Wynonna as a passenger in a strange car. She was only sixty percent sure it was actually her, but something had seemed off. Swinging her police cruiser around, she surreptitiously followed the car. Thankfully they had hit a busy time in Purgatory and more than one vehicle was heading the same way they were.

After a few miles, the car pulled in at a private residence. Nicole slowed her car down at a safe distance and pulled over, waiting for the occupants to leave. Her suspicion was further aroused when only the driver got out. After another couple of minutes, she drove on stopping in front of the house.

Getting out, she carefully surveyed the scene. There was definitely still someone in the car. Pulling out her radio, she called in her location. She was cautious as she approached the vehicle, knocking on the window to try and alert the person to her presence. Getting no response, she carefully opened the door. The woman inside started to fall out and Nicole had to catch her. _Shit! Oh, Wynonna, what happened to you?_ It was definitely Wynonna and she was out cold. Nicole immediately checked for a pulse, relieved to find one. Laying her on the ground in the recovery position, Nicole tried to calm her own racing heartbeat.

Radioing for backup and medical assistance, Nicole turned her attention to the house. She had a strong feeling of being watched. Drawing her weapon, she moved towards the front door. From a distance she could see something piled on the step, as she drew closer she realised it was a pile of guns, including Peacemaker. 

Reaching out to knock on the door, Nicole felt a strange tingling in her fingers. As she rapped her knuckles on the wood, she found her hand rebuffed as though someone was pushing it away.

Startled, she stepped back. With a quizzical look, she tried again, getting the same result. Placing her palm out, she went to push against the door, only to be violently pushed back in return. Someone, or something, did not want her entering the house. Holstering her own weapon, she stooped to pick up the guns, and retreated back to Wynonna.

As she bent down to check on her, Wynonna lashed out, kicking her legs from under her. Nicole landed with a surprised ‘Oof’, dropping the guns and being eternally grateful that none of them went off.

“Shit,” Wynonna cursed, apparently realising who she’d attacked.

“Thanks,” Nicole said, picking herself up. “Are you okay?”

Wynonna gave a stiff nod. “Got to get Doc.”

“Help is on the way. You need to be looked at by an EMT first.”

“He’s buried in the salt flats!”

“Shit.” Nicole grimaced. They couldn’t afford to wait. Helping Wynonna up, they grabbed the guns and headed for her cruiser. “Wynonna, who lives here?”

“Witch,” she said, before being taken by a fit of coughing.

“So she’s gonna be a problem?”

“Sure seems that way.”

Nicole sighed. Policing Purgatory was a real bitch sometimes. As she started the car, she knew it wasn’t the last time she’d be visiting this house. With a final uneasy glance at it, she drove towards the salt flats, radioing in a change of location for the support as she went. Her and Nedley would need to have a long talk about the witch, and soon.

******

Wynonna was practically squirming in her seat by the time they arrived. From a distance it was hard to tell, but up close she could see Doc’s eyes were open but vacant. “Doc…” she said under her breath.

She immediately got out of the car, stooping to grab the shovel on her way to him. She hastily dug at the salt around his neck and shoulders. The more she scraped away, the more alert he became. He let out a soft ‘oof’ when she accidentally hit him, but she ignored Nicole’s pleas to slow down. 

As soon as he was able to move enough, he wriggled one arm out, desperately clawing at the ground for enough purchase to pull himself free. Wynonna grabbed onto him as he kicked and struggled to escape. Freeing his second arm, allowed him to get an even better grip. As he hauled himself out of the hole, Nicole and Wynonna both gripped him by the belt, making sure he didn’t slip back in. He lay panting for a while as Wynonna held him, relieved it was over. 

“Hey,” Wynonna said, “you okay?”

Doc nodded. “Is it over?”

“For now. Constance might feel differently though.”

“Constance?”

“Yeah, the bitch is back. Man, it feels good to talk about her like that again. She won’t remember who she was until her sixteenth birthday. But when she does remember, she’ll remember everything.”

“I had best make a note in my diary then,” Doc said.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do the same,” Wynonna agreed.

As they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Wynonna couldn’t help thinking of the witch. She had a funny feeling they hadn’t seen the last of her. She also seriously doubted she would have sixteen years before Constance Clootie came crashing back into their lives. But, at least she could cuss about her all she wanted again. _Fucking shitbitch whoreboob._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Rae D Magdon for her help with this one!


End file.
